Bands Drabbles
by AstonSilver
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for different bands. Main one? Hollywood Undead.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So. I'm probably about to fail miserably at this. But...what else do I have to do? I've never written for a band before, and well...I want to try. I guess the point in this is...I kinda want to try something new.

So..point in this is that I've been listening to Hollywood Undead and Deuce recently. Yeah...I will admit, I don't like most of Deuce's music because he talks some shit in a few and I don't appreciate him being so bitter instead of completely just moving on like he really should. But I love both Hollywood Undead and Deuce.

That isn't the point though.

Point is, I've listened to A LOT of music recently and I figure...what could it hurt to do a set of drabbles just for bands? Preferably just a few.

Suggestions?

Also...I would love to do some for Hollywood Undead, if someone will help me with research on their personalities? Suggest "pairings" because I absolutely love all the bromances in the band, and there is picture evidence of them so you can't say they don't exist. I am willing to do ones with Deuce as well.

Anyway, thank you for dealing with me rambling about something you probably don't give two shits about.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I was almost all the way through German class when I remembered 'Hey, dumbass, instead of sitting here doing nothing, you could type up the shit you wrote in Anatomy and post it'. So...yeah.**

**Like I said. I wrote this in Anatomy. Meaning? I wasn't really going to post it, I just wanted to seem like I was doing my work while I was ignoring the fucking idiots in class with me. **

**As such, here. Have fun. **

**Enjoy hell.**

The morning had been slow. Even for Danny. Coming off tour had been nice, but he had to admit that he missed the others' noise, just slightly.

They had a week left before they'd be meeting to work on their album, though.

What he hadn't expected was the silence to end by someone hitting the table as they sat across from him in the half-empty coffee shop.

"Well, what do you know, it's my little replacement."

Danny bit back a groan of complaint, keeping his expression carefully blank. Even so, he felt cold eyes watching him as he checked the time.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

Aron shrugged. "Just trying to see what's so different. I saw that whole mess of insults from some of the fans. I'm trying to see if they're right."

Danny wanted to ask which group of insults, he'd gotten plenty since he'd joined Hollywood Undead, but he refrained. "Any luck?" _No, don't give him an opening to fuck with your head, _he thought.

Aron shrugged again. "All I see is a person who takes their shit and moves on." he said, his voice sounding slightly different than before.

Danny shrugged, not sure how to respond. "Fuck, you ain't _total_ shit." Aron finally decided aloud.

And just like that, Danny regretted wanting something interesting to happen that day.

But by the end of the conversation, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

It was strange. He'd known Aron to be a douche, but he was being...bearable for a change, and it just didn't add up in his mind. But then, he wouldn't complain when he was finally at peace.

Of course, Aron managed to agitate him by stealing the frontman's phone before they left.

When they parted ways, Danny heard his phone go off and glanced at it.

"_You ain't shit. It was a pleasure to get inside your head, Danny. I'd like to do it again sometime." _

Danny huffed. The fucker had managed to put his number in.

He didn't answer, but he did feel slightly grateful at the fact he had time to think before getting around he guys. He'd need it. That much he was sure of.

**Well...this is shit. Sorry. But It's what I have from writing to escape fucking idiots. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**If you wanna see something, a certain pairing in a drabble, or a situation...please let me know. **

**See you on the flip side, soldiers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again, in German typing this. It's kind of ridiculous. But after today I don't think I'll have a computer so...yeah.  
**

**Just so you know, I started this in Econ yesterday, and then worked on it again today. The hand written part is sorta...unfinished so..sorry if it all seems rushed or some shit. **

**Enjoy hell.**

* * *

Their laughter was loud as they sat in the near empty resturaunt. Only one seemed a bit more closed off, not as open.

Aron's eyes narrowed. So they'd found a replacement.

Despite himself, he was curious about the new guy. That's why he made his presence known, pulling a chair up to the end of their table, causing the entire group to fall silent and glare at him.

But he didn't care. He kept his eyes locked on the new guy. "What's your name?"

"Danny."

Aron nodded, examining him.

"The fuck do you want?" Jorel snapped.

This got Aron's attention. "Oh, just curious about my replacement. Seems _nice._" he answered.

The biting sarcasm made Danny cringe mentally.

But he forced his distaste to stay hidden. "Sorry, I wasn't aware I wasn't supposed to be _nice_." he responded, tone cold and blank.

This forced a small silence over the group.

After a while, Aron broke it, having spent it examining Danny. "You seem...different than I thought."

Danny frowned, but he didn't question it.

Aron gave the others a look before he huffed and looked back to Danny. "Come with me a minute, I want a word." he said, standing up.

Danny went to get up, but Jorel grabbed his arm and kept him still, mumbling something to him before letting him up.

When the two were away from the others, Aron looked at Danny. "So. I ain't looking for a fight, _Danny._ Which is impossible to avoid with me around those guys."

Danny didn't ask. He didn't want to know if it was a personal beef. It wasn't his problem, nor did he plan to make it his problem.

The conversation was quick. Aron threw a look to see the others throwing strange looks at him and Danny. "I don't have any problem with you, man. Just...watch your step with them, and with me. And expect hell in front of them."

This surprised Danny. "Wait...what?"

Aron shrugged, taking his phone out and tossing it to Danny. "Put your number in. Unlike them, I'm actually pretty okay with you. I wouldn't mind talking again."

Danny caught the phone, hesitating for a moment before doing so. "At least warn me before you call or whatever if you can." Danny grumbled. "They aren't that bad."

"I thought that too." Aron admitted. "They were my best friends, now look how we are."

Danny looked up at him in surprise, then back at the guys, who were watching curiously, whispering to each other, obviously trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm sorry to hear that."

At the end of the day, when they asked Danny what it was all about, Danny responded with a simple, "He just wanted to tell me his side of the story and let me know it wasn't personal."

And they never pressed for more information, not that Danny would have told them more.

As he fell asleep that night, his phone lit up with a message. Danny glanced at it. Aron's name was there, and Danny skimmed it to see: "_It was pretty cool, meeting you, Dannyboy."_

Danny rolled his eyes and didn't answer. He needed the rest instead of sitting up talking to him.

* * *

**So...this was shit...I think anyway.**

**Let me know if you wanna see something. Reviews would be nice.**

**See you on the flip side, soldiers.**


End file.
